


You can not-

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Agent Coulson doesn't give in, Pepper Potts doesn't give in, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Tony No, Tony No!, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, bad Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. No Tony you cannot buy Pokemon Go. No you cannot make an Avenger themed nor name it Avenger Go. (Or Avenger Assemble Go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can not-

1\. No Tony you cannot buy Pokemon Go. No you cannot make an Avenger themed nor name it Avenger Go. (Or Avenger Assemble Go)  
____________________

Swing above the crowded streets of NY, I couldn't help but pull out my phone. Landing on a building, I quickly check if I was near the Pikachu, that I happened to see by the Avengers tower. That is until, I got a message from Steve.

Cap: Peter, we need your help.  
Peter: sure, I'll be there in five minutes.

Turning my phone off, I quickly rush to the Avengers tower.

Trust me, I love it that people are out and having fun. But sometimes it's so dangerous, because people would put lurers down to attract people. Making it around the corner, I finally made it to my designation. Looking around, I could Miss. Pepper Potts arguing with Tony Starks. Aka, Iron Man.

Walking through the window doors, thanks Jarvis, I could see Clint who was between laughing and amused. Natasha amused, Barnes neutral, Steve confused, Dr. Banner somewhere not to be seen again.

That's when Sam- Falcon, walked in. "Hello Spider-Man, I hope Tony didn't drag you into this." Trying my best to look confused, but I cave in. "No, Steve said to come to the tower. Other than that, I have no clue what's going on."

"Tony, Agent Coulson said you cannot buy Pokemon Go."   
"Okay, how about an Avengers Themed Pokemon Go?"   
"No."  
"We can name it Avengers Go."   
"Tony, no."   
"Avengers Assemble Go?"   
"Dear god, no Tony."   
"Uggggghhhhhhh! But Pepper-"   
"Mine and Agent Coulson's answer is no."

"I think Miss. Pepper has it under control." Saying this, I looked at Steve who was shaking his head against my idea. Signing, I stayed there watching this go down.


End file.
